


in a crowded place

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie(s), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s only one person he wants to see.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a crowded place

**Author's Note:**

> Writing has become a struggle.
> 
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/roane/profile)[ **roane**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/roane/) prompted me with "things you said when we were the happiest we ever were." This doesn't really fit.
> 
> Title from "I Only See You," by Benton Paul. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Luke’s still vibrating with energy, adrenaline singing through his veins, as he rips off his helmet and climbs out of his X-Wing to scattered cheers and applause. In the periphery, he can see a flash of gold—Threepio—but there’s only one person he’s looking for. There’s only one person he wants to see. 

He hurries down the ladder—mind buzzing, heart hammering in his chest still—and then he hears her voice, lifting above the din of the crowd, calling to him.

“Luke! _Luke_!”

Leia throws her arms around his neck and then he’s spinning her in the air, his arms around her waist. 

For a brief, shining moment, it’s just the two of them. For a moment, the cheers and applause and the duracrete walls fade away, until it’s just Luke and Leia, their souls entwined and spinning out into space.

Just Luke, his sweaty, flushed cheek pressing against the side of her neck. Just Leia, laughing with a fierce, blazing joy, squeezing his neck, pulling him close.

He starts to say something to her, hand tightening at her waist, when the world around them spins back into focus. Han is there, yelling, throwing his arms around Luke and Leia and the moment dissipates like smoke.

Blurs resolve into faces, a low hum becomes voices, cheering for him, calling him a hero. 

Luke looks at Han, and then Leia, and it feels like his heart will burst in his chest. His body isn’t big enough to contain the full force of his happiness, the full force of his love. It’s painful how much he loves.


End file.
